wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Calendar
Merging To be honest, I had no idea that there was an existing calendar page. My page concerns the Farede Calendar alone, more or less, but adding other calendars as an addendum or moving the whole lot to the existing Calendar page (with the assumption that 'Calendar' will mainly refer to the Farede) is doable. It might also be an option to write seperate (much shorter) pages for the other calendars in WoT - this would mean that we would have articles to be found on the specific names and also populate the category 'Calendars'. if that were the case, we would redirect calendar to Farede calendar and add a note about other WoT calendars and where to find them. I would favour the latter option, but if anyone feels strongly about it I am also prepared to merge. Moridin_2000 20:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd prefer integrating all this into Calendar as the main article, and--rather than having separate pages--grouping the other calendars on the bottom under a suitable heading such as "Other calendars" : ) --Gherald 20:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::OK, sure, I'll get that underway now. :) Moridin_2000 20:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Nice formatting, BTW. :) Thanks for the conversion table - I don't really know how to do table yet. :( Moridin_2000 23:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Month pages Do we have a good use for individual month articles, like Aine? What information will the longest such article have? Would it be ok to put all this under the respective entries in the list of 13 months we have here? --Gherald 21:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, Aine was already existing, so I was just planning on doing the rest in the same way. I came across the article while trying to bolster the shortest pages. I'd prefer not to have them bundled in with this article, but it might be better to have a seperate page that will be the 'main article' for all the info on all the months. I do like to have pages available, however, so that results will be thrown up from the search bar, so I'd suggest redirects from the month names at least. Similarly, we have a page for each of the feastdays in WoT (about which even less is known) which could be combined into a main article on feastdays. Oh, and it seems like you got to some adding some links in the calendar article that I was just going to start. ;) Thanks! Moridin_2000 22:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Redirects from month names are certainly fine; I'm just not sure it's worth having a 2-sentence article for each month. --Gherald 22:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'll create a main page to cover all the months separate from the calendar page. As I say, I only followed the two-sentence format because that was what we seem to have been following for the feastdays and the one month that had already been created. I'm also trying to push for as many articles to be over 500 bytes as possible - the article for Aine is at a semi-respectable 612 bytes. I think we should probably aim for a single page concerning all the info on the months (including parallels and where the feastdays fall) and another seperate page for all the info on the nature of the feastdays (and their parallels). But both should be seperate from the calendar article, IMO, though referenced from there. That would kill two birds with one stone by getting rid of a lot of very short pages and creating a single unified resource for the feastdays. Moridin_2000 22:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Feastdays would seem to merit their own individual article, like Winternight which is in Category:Feastdays. Months, not so much---it makes more sense to e.g. write an article about Christmas than one about December, because December is just a systematic-but-arbitrary collection of dates. :::::Then again, we do have at least 10 feastdays that are less than 200 bytes, some much less, with nothing more we can possibly add. 200 bytes is 3 times LESS than what was written on Aine. With Christmas there is at least a lot to add in terms of traditions and customs, but with the WoT feastdays we have very little known. Like the Feast of Neman. Bringing many of them onto the same page (with redirects added from the former pages) as a collection would of be most use to a reader, I think. It would save people who are interested in sampling info on feastdays from opening so many pages. True, the category for feastdays would have to be depopulated, but it would also be replacing it by having all the feastdays grouped in one place anyway. Moridin_2000 22:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC)